


Sensory :  Five Poems for Five Senses

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, Erotic Poetry, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Rimming, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things a wolf-dog hears<br/>while his humans play and he<br/>pretends to be deaf</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. <b>1. Sight: Envisioned</b>

**1\. Sight: Envisioned**

Fraser watches Ray  
and knows  
sun-streaked, straw-gold hair  
wet-dark at the temples  
and in other secret  
Holy places.

Beads of perspiration,  
mark a trail  
down  
the side of Ray’s beloved face  
past eye-lines  
Fraser has seen deepen over years  
visual proof of laughter and sorrow combined  
smoothed softer in sleep  
but never gone.

The hollow of Ray’s throat  
tendons in his neck  
his chest  
flushed red.

Places Fraser imagined exposed  
long before he took the chance  
and trusted Ray  
 _wanted_ him to look.  
every flex of arm an invitation  
to be Ray’s champion.

Every movement  
dance or chase  
a dance and a chase for Fraser  
who almost learned the steps  
too late to make the ball.

Fraser’s eyes have canvassed  
each pale inch of skin  
and light brown freckle that paints it  
as indelibly as he pictures  
constellations dotting  
the Northern sky.

And yet,  
he does his best  
to forget them every day  
to empty his mind  
of well worn memories  
folded like maps  
of familiar neural pathways.

Just so he can  
collect them  
all over again  
the next night.


	2. ;2. Sound: The Curious Poem of the Dog in the Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things a wolf-dog hears  
> while his humans play and he  
> pretends to be deaf

Things a wolf-dog hears  
while his humans play and he  
pretends to be deaf

A new sound rings loud.  
"Ray!" and laughs burst joyfully  
from your human’s lips

"Try it, Frase" Ray says  
tap tap clop tap slide slide tap  
twin sounds: boots on wood

The dance moves to bed.  
Two hearts in syncopation  
no more lonely one

Scruffy spikes slide slow  
stubble scraped against smooth skin  
sibilant hiss, gasps

Rut like dogs in heat  
a howl tries to rival yours  
though there is no moon.

Soon you will hear snores,  
companionable silence,  
mumbles in their sleep

Stalk the kitchen prey  
rustle of the donut bag  
will not wake them up.

Powdered sugar falls  
like snow that melts so sweetly  
tasty on your tongue

Warm bodies burrow,  
you curl up in between them  
to protect your pack.


	3. 3. Touch : Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "Touching" Acrostic

At night when Fraser and Ray lie  
Belly to back  
Curled together in needed warmth  
Daring the cold to try and touch them  
Everything just  
Fits.  
Gratitude for Ray’s presence  
Here, of all places, blooms  
Inside him, like heliotrope and hope.  
Joy fills Fraser, and he thanks God  
Kindly for the gift of  
Light sleep. That he didn’t  
Miss this heat, low against his back, Sensation.  
Newer than the skin on a wound  
Once burned.  
Perhaps he will  
Question Ray about its meaning, or  
React instinctively and reach to  
Stroke it.  
Timidity may have been his style before, but  
Urgency has its favor too. He grasps Ray’s  
Virile strength in his hand  
Wet and hard.  
X marks the spot where Fraser gets his nerve..  
"You can’t sleep either?" Ray asks, reciprocating with  
Zeal.


	4. 4. Scent: Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scents & Sensibility

Fraser doesn't smell like flowers  
or sweet. Nothing artificial  
or baby soft like Stella  
before she turned hard.

There are fragrances  
Odors, scents, smells, _stinks_  
Ray loves and hates  
in equal measure:

Red wet wool and  
White wet wolf,  
tired but triumphant  
after a fruitful chase.

The metallic tang of blood  
welling up to darken Fraser's crisp shirt;  
the astringent sharpness  
of the antiseptic that follows.

The rank smell of fear that dissipates.  
with Fraser's reassurance.  
"It's just a flesh wound --a scratch.  
I'm _fine_ , Ray, I promise"

And later, the scent of home:  
Sheets bleach-new from the dryer  
Dieffenbaker brushed and dozing  
Chicago's miasma out their apartment window.

Ray and Fraser, sweaty and spent.  
Like sin and goodness intertwined.  
Ray breathes deep in appreciation:  
The heady scent of love.


	5. 5. Taste: Carnal Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Ray doesn't like the way  
>  Fraser _licks_ things.  
>  But only sometimes.

Sometimes Ray doesn't like the way  
Fraser _licks_ things.  
But only sometimes.

Fraser is fairly certain  
he'll have no objection  
to this.

A warm tongue  
tracing the knobs of Ray's spine  
the protractor curves of his shoulders.

A nip on each cheek claims  
just enough suction to leave marks  
but not enough to harm.

Ray gasps as Ben spreads him wide.  
Thumbs hold him open  
pointed tongue darts inside.

The taste is full-bodied  
Multi-layered and deep.  
Much like Ray.

'You like to taste the craziest things, Frase,"  
Ray tells him, still a little shaken, after.  
"Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"To understand something -- or someone -- truly,  
one has to explore with all five senses.  
And I want -- I need -- to know you completely."

"The feeling's mutual," Ray tells him.  
He pushes Fraser onto his back  
and slides down between his thighs to taste him.  
.  
Fraser hopes his taste isn't too objectionable.  
and then he can't think at all.  
"Delicious." Ray moves back up to share it, swallowing Fraser's moans.


End file.
